Adipose tissue is composed mostly of adipocyte cells (i.e., fat cells), and the primary role of adipose tissue is the storage of energy in the form of lipids (e.g., triglycerides). Excessive amounts of adipose tissue in a subject can lead to disorders such as type 2 diabetes, inflammatory diseases, and cancer. Additionally, adipose tissue (i.e., body fat) can accumulate unevenly in the body and lead to undesirable fatty deposits. The energy stored in body fat can be utilized by breaking down the triglycerides in the body fat to liberate fatty acids through a process referred to as lipolysis. However, utilization of body fat may occur unevenly and the accumulation of fatty deposits in particular regions of the body can be cosmetically unappealing.
There are various reports in the literature of compositions used to reduce the amount of adipose tissue in a subject. Certain reports characterize the compositions as slimming agents for use in reducing the amount of adipose tissue in a particular area of the subject's body, such as the face or neck. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,513,310 is generally directed to cosmetic uses of phytosphingosine and cosmetic compositions containing this compound for use as a slimming agent. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/058287 is generally directed to a mesotherapy cream. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/063006 is generally directed to compositions and methods to reduce fat and retract skin. Also, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/218163 is generally directed to paeoniflorin preparations and uses thereof for fat reduction.
However, despite the progress reported in the literature for developing compositions that may be used as medicinal agents to reduce the accumulation of fat in a particular area of a subject's body, the need remains for compositions with improved ability to reduce the accumulation of fat in particular areas of a subject's body. The present invention addresses this need and provides other related advantages.